1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker having a contact releasably latched in a partially closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers of the type generally involved herein comprise a pair of separable contacts, an overcenter toggle mechanism for opening and closing the contacts, and a current responsive tripping mechanism for releasably latching the overcenter toggle mechanism. The tripping mechanism functions magnetically or thermally to release the overcenter toggle mechanism after a predetermined current overload or interval of time is involved. Such circuit breakers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,900; 3,492,614; and 3,559,156.
Some circuit interrupters of prior construction have been unsatisfactory because of their relatively slow closing mechanism. For example, circuit interrupters having a gear type motor drive have been too slow for closing the contacts by a factor of 5 to 10 times. However, the use of solenoids for the main energy required too much current.